


Short Glimmadora Fluff

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, but have some dumb idiots, there is some cursing in it but i didn't know what to rate it as since its so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Some fluff I wrote up in about an hour because why the hell not with Glimmer who recently grew in her wings trying to preen them and Adora coming to help
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Short Glimmadora Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> again wrote this in like an hour as a spur of the moment thing, especially since I have more FEELS fics coming up eventually so let's have some dumb fluff for now

Wings are a pain in the ass. They are big and in the way and even if they are light, being suddenly on your back throws off your balance. As a child, Glimmer always dreamed of growing in wings just like her mother. She can recount her younger self rambling on and on, talking to anyone who would listen and letting their ear be talked off as she spoke about her dream and showing her the wing birthmarks on her back. The question was when and how she would grow them and well, now she knows. **  
**

Then, they suddenly appeared on her back after risking her life, willing to die or be seriously injured, to save Adora’s life. Thankfully, both made it out of the battle fine, albeit it a little roughed up. Glimmer will not lie, she is happy to finally have her wings in. She was starting to think she would never get them at all. But here they are. Yet, all that excitement and joy are starting to be eclipsed by how annoying they are. Glimmer cannot seem to manage keeping them from shooting out and smacking someone in the face or tripping her up. She has yet to try flight fully, really not wanting to eat shit. Eventually, she hopes, she can learn how to do all that. The question right now is how the hell does she take care of them. 

With her wings more bird-like, with feathers, unlike her mother, Glimmer has to clean and take care of them. She can reach some spots easily and check them before her wing refuses to cooperate but there are other places she can’t reach and check and it is starting to gnaw on her. As she runs her fingers in the areas she can reach, looking to clean out dirt or to check if any feathers have become loose, she really wishes she had someone to help her with it. 

However, her prayers are answered. 

She lifts her head up when she hears the door to her room open. Adora steps into the light with a smile on her face. She has lost some of her bandages but a couple remain on her arm and face. “Hope I am not barging in. I wanted to see what you where up too,” she says. 

Glimmer gives a small shrug. “Not much and you’re fine. I’m just trying to take care of my stupid wings.”

Adora cocks her head to the side. “Like a bird. Huh, don’t know why I didn’t think you’d have to do that.”

“Same here.” Glimmer starts attempts to pull a wing in to get to the sides. As she starts to run her fingers on the soft, lilac feathers, her wings snaps out, smacking hard against her hand. Glimmer hisses through her teeth and places the side of her hand in her mouth. “Shit that hurt.”

“Are you okay? Do you want, like, help?” 

Glimmer looks at her. The two have recently started dating and there still is some awkwardness in the air. Adora has turned a light shade of red and Glimmer can feel her own body warm. She does need help after all and who better to ask then her girlfriend. Pulling her throbbing hand out of her mouth, Glimmer nods. “Yeah. Can’t promise I won’t smack you in the face, though.”

Adora waves her off. “I’ll be fine.” 

She strolls over to the window seat Glimmer is at and sits down, one leg resting on the mattress and one hanging off the end. “So what do I do?” Adora asks. 

“Just run your hands around and check for dirt or anything that might be loose. I think some of the feathers break apart to help clean so sorry if you get dust or whatever on your hands. I still don’t know how these work.”

Adora can’t help but chuckle. She starts to gently run her fingers against Glimmer’s wings. They are soft like velvet and light, just like when Adora runs her hand through Glimmer’s hair. She does her best to help her, finding some feather beaten up from hitting things. Adora does her best to smooth them out and a couple come out, with new ones poking right behind them. She hopes she is doing well. 

As Adora does this, Glimmer shuts her eyes, enjoying the sensation of her girlfriend taking care of areas she cannot reach. A soft sigh escapes her as Adora continues on. Is this how Adora feels whenever Glimmer does her hair for her? She really needs to ask Adora to do this more often. It feels wonderful. 

“Glim?”

Glimmer opens her eyes. She realizes she has titled back and pressed herself against Adora in an attempt to get a better sensation. There is a stupid smile on Adora’s face. “I guess you really liked that, huh?”

“S-Shut up!” Glimmer snaps back, looking away from her but not pulling away. 

Adora wraps her hands around Glimmer’s body and rests her chin on top of her head. “You know this can become one of our ‘things’. You can do my hair and I can do your wings. How does that sound?”

“I think I would like that.”

“You know I love ya, right?”

“Yes I do, you dork.” Glimmer gives Adora a small shove, pushing her off. She is about to go give her a kiss when her wings decided to have some fun. One spreads out again and smacks Adora square in the face. 

Adora lets out a shout and covers her face. Glimmer immediately reaches out. “Oh shit! Are you okay, Adora?”

“Yeah! Yeah I’m fine!” Adora replies. She pulls her hands around. Her nose is red and her eyes are watery. “Just didn’t expect that. I guess that is going to take some time to get under control?”

“Yeah I think so, but I like to think I am getting better. Still,” Glimmer leans forward and places a kiss on Adora’s nose, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’m willing to take a mouthful of feathers if doing this makes you feel better. Just gotta be ready for next time, that’s all.”

“I think that is enough for now with me. How about I braid your hair as repayment for smacking you in the face?”

“Sure, Glim, I’d love that.”


End file.
